Compositions are needed that are cost-effective for use in cleaning up liquid spills, and more particularly, liquid spills that occur on floors in retail stores, warehouses, schools, offices, and the like. To be effective, such compositions should desirably absorb liquids rapidly, exhibit a noticeable color change in response to the pH of the spilled liquid, and are economical enough to be used in significant volumes for cleaning a wide variety of liquid spills.
The compositions of the invention are believed to perform more effectively than absorbent compositions comprising vermiculite, diatomaceous earth, clay, cotton fibers, peat moss or sawdust. They are also less expensive than absorbent compositions comprising rubber or a high percentage of super-absorbent polymer (“SAP”). Compositions comprising superabsorbent polymers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,278,206 and 6,500,947.